To Change the Future
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: What will happen when Endou is blasted mysteriously ten years in the future? What will the results be? Will Endou ever be the same again? Find out in this epic-ish adventure! Light KazeEndou& other YAOI pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu mina! I'm back! It's been awhile, but ya know...I've been fine(watching to much KHR)

But ya...k so this story IS based on an event in KHR(But has no KHR characters in it,k?

Disclaimers!

Bel: ushishishi KV doesn't own inazuma eleven or katekyo hitman reborn...ushishishi

Kogure: Hey! your copying my laugh baka!

Bel: *pulls out knives*

KV: kk guys! Break it up! The story has to start nao! Bel-kun you can torture Kogure later

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!Trip One: The truth

normal p.o.v.

"Endou-kun! Mina! Practice is over!" Aki yelled from the sidelines. The now larger team of raimon middle was heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. It has now been a year or two since FFI, meaning that Goenji, being a year older than him, was graduating this year. Kidou had transferred back to Teikoku to be with the rest of his friends for his last year in middle school. Toramaru had already started attending Raimon, so with Goenji leaving, he would be their new ace.

As Endou was heading towards the cafeteria, he got lightheaded, and passed out. When he woke up, he was in a totally different place.

"Where...where am I?" Endou was horribly confused. He looked around him. He was in a library, with what seemed to be collage-aged students. He looked around for a calendar. Once Endou found one he was shocked at what it read.

"E...ehh? 2021? I'm ten years in the future! I need to get out of here!"

"Who's that kid?"

"Ya...Is he Mamoru's little bro?"

"What's a little kid like him doing here?"

Endou wanted to leave this place. He was tired of being confused and taunted. As he go up to leave, he saw and ID card on the table with his name on it. He looked at the picture. He looked much older(no duh). On the card, it said _American Collage of Business._

"I...don't...play...soccer? No! No! This can't be true! NO!" Endou then ran out of the library after yelling in front of everyone. He was about to escape the collage, when he fell down and woke up again.

"E-Endou-kun!"

"Captain!"

"Mamoru!"

"Wh-wha?"

"Your back!"

"Huh? OH YA!"

Everyone was confused about what just happened. All of Endou's teammates were looking at him oddly. Some even backed away from where he was sitting. Kazemaru then stepped up in front of Endou to explain what happened while he was gone.

"Endou...where were you?"

"Uh...I think it was called _American Collage of Business._"

"Hmm...what year?"

"2021" Endou replied.

"Same year your future self said."

"What? My future self was here? What'd he say?"

"He said that he didn't want to be here, and also that he _hated_ soccer." Kazemaru said boldly.

"I...hate...soccer?"

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Yay! First chappy done! Why does Endou hate soccer? What will happen in his next trip to the future? Will Bel-kun kill Kogure? Find out next chappy mina! Bel-kun! You can nao use your knives and kill kogure!

Bel: ushishishishi

Kogure:ushishishishi

KV: oh God...next chappy!

Trip Two: The Research

Bye bye everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Herro mina! Since all ya'll liked chappy one, I will continue the story! Although chappys and plot line might be crappy, bear with me! Iz been a while, plus I have an exam this Friday,kk?

OK! Disclaimers! Basil!

Basil:Neko- I mean Kisara-dono doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! Was that okay?

KV: Yup! Remember, in this world, I'm Kisara! **Not **Nekotsuki Midori the hitman, kk?

Basil: ok-

KV:Whoops! Said too much! 2 the story!

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

**Recap!**

"_2021" Endou replied._

"_Same year your future self said."_

"_What? My future self was here? What'd he say?"_

"_He said that he didn't want to be here, and also that he** hated** soccer." Kazemaru said boldly._

"_I...hate...soccer?"_

:::::...::.:.:::::.:::...:::...:::::

Trip Two: The Research

normal p.o.v.

It was around 1 a.m., and Endou was awake, strangely. He was normally fast asleep at this time, but no, he was wide awake researching on time travel. Even his roommate Kazemaru was awake, watching nervously as his friend was going crazy.

"_What is Endou thinking? He is going insane with this! I better stop him before he tires himself to much!"_ Kazemaru thought to himself.

"_I better tell Kazemaru to get to sleep, he must be tired"_ Endou thought while staring at the computer screen.

"Hey-" they both said at the same time.

"_. .. awkward!"_

"_..."_

"Hey, I'm gonna get snack, ok Kazemaru?" Endou said as he groggily stood up from his bed.

" 'kay"

When Endou finally reached the door, as he began to open it, it slammed on his face, making him pass out yet again.

"Oh crap! Endou!" Kazemaru yelled

"S-ssorry! I'm so sorry! Mina! Some help!"

Those were the last words Endou heard before he totally blacked out.

:::::...::.:.:::::.:::...:::...:::::

"Zzzz"

"Huh? Oh! I'm...in the future again? Really!"

"Zzzz"

Endou soon found out that he was in a dorm with people he couldn't recognize. He also found a note in his hand, and some tears on the pillow. Looking around his future self's bed, Endou saw a few textbooks, pencils, and more letters. Endou decided to open the letter and see what was inside.

_Mamoru_

_ I'm sorry, but I can't continue like this. The pressure,the training,everything. I'm sorry but, because of what happened yesterday, I'm done, done with life. In fact, by now, I've probably took the bullet. Say bye to the team for me. _

_ Ichirouta Kazemaru_

"N-nani?"

:::::...::.:.:::::.:::...:::...:::::

While Endou was in the future...

"Endou-"

"ICHIROUTA!"

"Huh?"

"It's been a year since...since...*sniff* since..."

"Since what?"

"Since-"

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Me so evil! Hahaha! Now 4 the after-show!

Kogure: Eeeeyaaaa! That hurt Bella!

Bel: Don't call me bella midget! *throws knives*

Kogure: Since when did IE have violence!

Bel: Since we came, now lemme kill you and see your blood!

KV:KK cut it out! Next chappy!

Trip Three: The Reason

Ja ne mina!


	3. Chapter 3

Ciaossu mina! Imma back! Why nao? Iz because of SUMMER VACATION! ok we are not out yet, but we are in 2 weeks so, close enough!

By the way, were any of you guys at FanimeCon? Did u see a lost kid with a inazuma shirt and a kingdom hearts beanie? Guess who it was? ME! PM me if you were there!

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Trip Three: The Reason

**Recap!**

_While Endou was in the future..._

"_Endou-"_

"_ICHIROUTA!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_It's been a year since...since...*sniff* since..."_

"_Since what?"_

"_Since-"_

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Normal p.o.v.

"Since Ichi-chan died. My *sniff* Ichi-chan...the one who promised to be with me forever... Kazemaru Ichirouta" Said Future Endou.

"Nani? I...I'm dead?" Kazemaru gasped. "Why? Why did I die?"

"I don't even know what he was thinking..." Endou thought out loud

"Wha?"

"Gomen...here, since you are here, maybe I can tell you why I hate soccer, and tell you possibly why you decided to kill yourself." Endou said

"NANI? KAZEMARU-SAN/SEMPAI/KUN KILLED HIMSELF?" The Raimon team yelled in shock.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

In the future...still normal p.o.v.

"So you are in your room, Endou Mamoru" said a calm voice entering the dorm

"huh-WAIT! Who are you?" Endou was surprised because of the intruder.

"Ahh.. so it is you, past Endou-kun. My, I can;t even begin to say how long it has been since I have seen this happy-go-lucky yet clueless face of yours."

Endou just stared the man blankly.

"Ahh, you have no idea what happened, no? Here, let me introduce myself. Now just to let you know, you **do** know me, but here, I'll just give you my name. Name's Kidou Yuuto-"

"Ki-KIDOU!" Endou yelled. Then he ran up and yes, he hugged him with tears in his eyes.

"Knew this would be your reaction. Now I'll fill you in on what has happened in the future. Get ready, ok?" Kidou said

"*gulp* O-ok I guess."

"K then, here we go..."

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

In the future, flashback? Anyway,

*kick* "Dammit! No good! Not good enough!"

*miss* "Why can't I catch this right! I'll never be as good as Endou-san! Never!"

*slows down* "I need to be faster!"

"MINA! QUIT COMPLAINING AND LETS PLAY SOCCER!"

"Endou, don't you get it? Our team isn;t good enough anymore. Goenji quit and left to become a doctor, Hiroto left the team to study abroad in Italy, and Lord knows where Fudou is! The list just keeps going on and on and on! There are only a few of the original Raimon/Inazuma Japan team left actually playing soccer!"yelled a short-ish purple haired defender!

"Besides, out team isn't doing that good either!" agreed the orange-ish haired hat-wearing mid-fielder.

"FINE! I"M FED UP WITH YOU GUYS! IF YOU WANT TO QUIT,QUIT! IF YOU WANT TO STAY AND ACTUALLY PLAY SOCCER, THEN GET YOUR **** BUTTS ON THE FIELD!"

"E-Endou..."

It was then that Endou left the field saying "Practice is over" before disappearing. As Endou was walking out, the others were looking at each other in disbelief. They had never ever in their lives seen Endou like this. Never.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Still the future, but not in the flashback

"I...I said that?" Endou asked cautiously. Kidou agreed with a nod of the head, and looked away.

"Kazemaru wasn't the only one to die. There were others, too." Kidou said in a quiet voice.

"Really?"

"Yes, and Kazemaru wasn't the first, or the last, too"

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Yet another Flashback

"NANI? NO! THIS, THIS CAN:T BE TRUE? HE REALLY-"

"Tsunami-san! Please calm down! He could still be -"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HE DIED! YUUKI!"

"Tsunami-san, here is a letter addressed to you."

"GIMME!" *grabs* *reads*

_Jousuke-san_

_ I'm sorry, but I hate being last. I hate being the back-up and let down. I wish we could have been together more, but this is it for me. Raimon tower, 4/20/19 4:00 pm_

_Yuuki T._

"LEMME GO! HE IS STILL ALIVE! LEMME GO! I NEED TO GET TO RAIMON TOWER IMMEDIATELY!" Tsunami yelled. Tsunami then bolted towards the exit of the Raimon club room and dashed out the door. "Shit, only ten minutes left until that time! SHIIIIIT!"

-At Raimon Tower-

"YU-YUUKI!"

"Jousuke-kun..."

"Yuuki, listen to me! This is **not** the right way to do things! Come down and lets talk a bit! Please!"

"Jousuke, I've already made my decision. The only way to get down now is to jump. And that is what I am going to do. I already took the poison pills. There is no turning back."

"Yuuki! Listen! I'm coming up there and getting you down!" Tsunami said as he climbed up the steel tower. Once he got there, he grabbed Yuuki by the shoulders and yelled, " WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THOSE GOOD TIMES? THOSE GOOD TIMES WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER AND I STILL CALLED YOU TACHIMUKAI! HUH? WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?"

"Jousuke, those times were only good, because you were there. Other then that, I was a useless piece of trash."

"No, no you are not useless. Not to me-"

"But to the rest of the team. Endou this, Endou that. Endou caught the ball, Endou leads the team to victory. Endou is the best goalkeeper of all time, Endou's team wins the World Cup. Do you know how it feels to be the backup at all times? Never ever getting to go out on the field you've been _dying_ to walk on? If I remember, in that FFI compition, the first one, I was only used, hmm what was it? Right, **once**. I was only used on the field _one time_.Not even Caine form Cotarl got that treatment."

"Yuuki...I never knew you felt this way..."

"I'm sorry Tsunami-kun, but I believe my time is up. The poison is beginning to shut down my heart, I can feel it. Now, goodbye, or like Fideo would say it, _ciao_."

It was then that Tachimukai Yuuki took his last breath, and fell off the edge of the steel tower.

"YUUKI!NO! NOOO!" Tsunami was in tears now. Endou! Endou is the sole reason Yuuki died! Endou! I...I...will avenge Yuuki! I quit Japan's national team. I quit soccer! I...I...I want to be with Yuuki...today...this ends...Yuuki...

Tsunami took the poison, and joined his best friend, and secret love, in death.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

No more flashback! Still future!

"I...I cause all of this?" Endou whipered, looking at his hands. "What have I done?"

"Now now Endou, this is not your fault...or soccers"

"How can I live like this? How can I live life knowing what will happen?"

"You don't. Listen Endou, don't kill yourself, ok? I have an idea. Now, it may bring you pain, yes, but it is for the best. Listen carefully now. We may not have much time left."

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Back 2 da past! Still normal p.o.v.

"What...the...F***/Hell/.../O-O/...All of this happened?"

"Yup! Nothing we can do about it, just wait till fate brings these events. Oh well, at least you now know." Future Endou said.

"No! There is a way! There has to be!" said a crying Kazemaru. "There has to be a way!"

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Taa daa! End of chapter! Like it? Good! Don't? U suck! Haha Just kidding! Love ya guys(no homo)

Sorry mina, no after-show today...

Italy: Aww...no after-show?

Bel:uShishishi! Fine by me

Kogure: aww! I guess I have to put away my traps... darn it!

Ciao Ciao mina!

next chapter: Trip Four: The Plan&Person#2


	4. Chapter 4

Ciaossu mina! Imma back wit chappy 4! Italy, Plz do the disclaimers!

Fidio: KV doesn't own I11, only her plot and stuff

KV: I was expecting Italy from Hetalia, but you work too I guess

Fidio: TT_TT

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Trip Four: The Plan& Person #2

**Recap!**

"_What...the...F***/Hell/.../O-O/...All of this happened?"_

"_Yup! Nothing we can do about it, just wait till fate brings these events. Oh well, at least you now know." Future Endou said._

"_No! There is a way! There has to be!" said a crying Kazemaru. "There has to be a way!"_

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

normal p.o.v. In the Past a.k.a. Current I11 time

*poof*

"ENDOU! YOUR BACK!" screamed Kazemaru.

"KAZEMARU!YOUR ALIVE! TACHIMUKAI! TSUNAMI!" yelled Endou

"...wtf" mutered Tsunami.

"Oh, um...I uh...um...I'll fill you in k guys?" Endou said, noticing that the others didn't know the other events of the future. Endou then began to fill them in on the events and the plan.

"k guys, so it goes like this"

Future reference, "flashback" to the time when future Kidou and Endou had the plan conspiracy

"It might hurt and change your future dramaticly, so are you ready?" future Kidou asked

"Yeah, I think" Endou replied. "So what will I do in my future? I still want to play soccer, but-"

"If you play on a soccer team again, the same thing could happen, you know"

"Crap...If I was a soccer coach, would that change anything?" Endou asked

"hmm...that could work! But Endou, are you sure? I mean, this is a very adult-ish decision, ya know?"

"I'm sure. If it will save lives, **I will risk it all**" Endou said firmly

_He sounds like his adult self right now. Like how his adult self used to be like._ Kidou thought."Very well then. But we have yet another problem, Endou Mamoru, and that is Kazemaru Ichirouta. He can't play soccer again either, lest he meet the same fate again."

"If only we can bring him here so you guys can talk it over. Hmm...If only..." Endou mumbled.

" Wait, how did I get here in the first place? All I did was pass out and poof! Welcome to the future!"

"Endou"

"Huh?"

"You got here by-"

!=!=!=!=!=!=!

"WHAT! AND IT **HAD** TO END THERE!" shouted Max

"Are you kidding me?" commented Handa

"Yup, what a coincidence huh?" Endou replied. " By the way, where did Kazemaru go?"

"I don't know"

"I think he walked by home"

"No, he wouldn't leave without his iPod. And I have it with me"

0_0

!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Kazemaru's p.o.v.

I was walking towards the bathroom because I had the sudden urge to take a piss(a.n. No shit sherlock XD). I left my most prized item, my iPod, with Kogure(why did I do that?). Anyway, back to the point. Let's see, bathroom, iPod, oh right! So then as I left the toilet, some random person appeared and **slammed** me into the door of the bathroom stall. It hurt! I was all like "What the f-". And the person didn't even have any mercy! Thank God I was still concious after, although my head hurt like _hell_! As I lifted my gaze, I was starting to get drowzy. But before I passed out completely, I saw a red cape, and heard a "Thank God it worked on him". I was then all like " No, not yet...I can't die yet...I still have to tell-" And boom! I was dead! Or so I thought. Next thing I knew, I was in yet _another_ bathroom, on the toilet(just my luck(fml)). I had _no_ idea where I was or what the time was or anything! I was just at a public school bathroom for crying out loud!

So then I went out of the bathroom and into the rest of the building. It appeared to be an apartment in who knows where. I went into a room and saw a bed(how epic) and a nightstand. On the nightstand, there was a picture of Endou. Wait? Endou? Who's house is this? Then I saw an iPod of some generation with a name in some symbols somewhere. That's when it hit me. That was in the secret code I invented! And it was my name on the iPod! This was my apartment! I then saw an ID card. It read year _2021_ on it. The picture displayed a person with short-ish teal hair and brown eyes. Wait a sec, that was me? Me? What happened to my beautiful long teal hair? Then another thing was spotted on the card. The name was wrong. Instead of Kazemaru Ichirouta, it read the name _Nathan Swift_. WTF? Where am I?

I decided to leave the future me's room and entered the second room located next to it. When I opened the door, I almost fainted(again). It was _filled_ with stuff related to music. A guitar, a keyboard, a microphone, and even turntables! What was I doing? On the walls there were plaques and newspaper article reading something something in english Nathan Swift. Hmm english. I thought that was the main language of England and America and some of Canada. I decided to look at the newspaper up close. It said it was from the _Canada Times_(a.n. I have no flippin idea if this exists. Its a fanfic get over it). So I was livin in Canada huh? Cool. But why? Why here in Maple land?

*ring ring* *ring ring* Oh shit, the phone was ringing. What to do? Answer it?

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I please speak to ?"

"Umm...uh..."

"This is _very_ serious business here. It could decide on 's career's future here. Now hand the phone over."

"No! I can't!" I said immediately in my best english.

"Why not? You have to"

" I can't because...because...because-"

"Spit it out kid"

"I can't hand it over because I am Nathan Swift! I am that man! Honest!" I quickly said.

"Ya right. Listen, some of the guys are coming over there right now to check on you and speak to personally, ok? Goodbye" and he hung up. Crap! I could be arrested! Here I was now, a celebrity, and because of this, ack! No! I can't be arrested.

"OPEN THE DOOR IMIDEATLY!" Oh crap! They are here!

"Y-Yes! Coming!" I stammered. I slowly opened the door and hid the best I could behind it. As I peeked out a bit, I saw a few tough looking guards with some other people in suits.

"Who are you?" On of them said.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta yorushiku!" I yelled out. I was scared!

"Kazemaru Ichirouta? What are you chinese?"

"?"

"I think he has no clue what we are saying. Take him with us, we're getting translator."

"Yes sir!"

And that concludes my adventures in Maple Land, for now. The people must have put knock-out gas or something like that because the next thing I knew, it was pitch black.

!=!=!=!=!=!=!

After Kazemaru left

normal p.o.v

As the guards were walking to the car with the passed out Kazemaru, some bystanders were watching the whole event unfold.

"Psst! Hey Windy? Do you think he is?" on of then said to the other. He had a green beanie with long-ish messy orange hair.

"I don't know Kuusuke. But he does look _awfully_ familiar. But if it his him, isn't he dead?"

"Apparently. But I never believed it. Not even once."

"Hmm...interesting...very interesting"

!=!=!=!=!=!=!

phew! Done! kk no after show 2day either...gomen!

next chappie!

Trip 5: Believe It!

Ciao ciao!

InazumaObsession KisaraV


End file.
